Disaster
by Wait.What
Summary: Kaosu is an Absol whos world just got a hellouva lot more complicated. New Pokemon, New types, and to top it off a freaky god that scares the hell out of her. Now Kaosu is a temporary Trainer Pokemon until she reaches Lavender. Will she survive? review
1. Prolouge

_**Disaster**_

_Horror is awesome, and don't you forget it!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Of course I own it! That's why you see my name in the credits!_

_**Sum:**__ Kaosu the Absol is like any other Absol. But when she becomes an Assasin for the God of Chaos, what will happen next? New Pokemon are discovered, as well as two new types._

_"I died."_

_"That's been over for about a week. And you didn't die."_

_"Yes, but I wanted to. Besides, I've been randomly saying that I've died for about a week or so."_

_**Prolouge**_

I ran at full speed, trying to get to the site before Anubis struck again. Anubis, the bloody bastard, had made a lot of souls pass over in California because of his want for revenge for being trapped in that tomb, and now he was coming back to Eygpt to cause some more bad luck. I inwardly sighed. Even if he _was_ a demi-god, he still had no right to go around causing Chaos just for the hell of it. Well, actually he did, but it's better to believe he didn't. All the Pokemon around me are running in fear, for they know if I pass through any place, disaster is sure to strike. Sure, I may just be any old Absol just running around for some exsercise, but we Absol always seem to have an assload of bad luck follow our footsteps.

I ran past some trainers, who were quite surprised. A few of them even tried to catch me, but I avioded all the Pokeballs, focusing on my task at hand. I left those trainers in the dust. Or, at least I thought I had. It seems that these were not average trainers, but some of those bloody hunters that catch Pokemon and sell them. And they had these annoying teched-up bikes that went faster than normal bikes. I think humans call them motorcycles, but I'm not sure. Well, back to the task at hand. I lept over a small ditch, not bothering to turn around to look back at those bloody hunters, because doing so would slow me down. As I ran, I spooked some Buneary, who raised their fists and shouted numerous swear words before realizing I was an Absol and running away. Seriously, why couldn't Absol be nice, normal Pokemon who didn't have loads of bad luck following them like the dogs of Hades? I inwardly sighed again, and jumped over a much large ditch.

I ran at full speed for about an hour before getting tired and slowing my pace to a normal run. At about sundown, I felt my energies shoot back up as I darted through a forest. Fate seems to hate me, though, because he sent an assload of Beedrill at me, so I yet again had to go at full speed, in hopes of losing those bloody paraniod bitches. A while later, the Beedrill gave up and went home. I found a nice spot to sleep at the bottom of a large Oak tree and curled up there for a small power nap so I could get my energy up for another day of running towards the shores of whatever coastline city I was headed in the direction of. Well, I knew I was heading to the Sea, because Absols _have_ to be good with directions, or they can't tell people of their impending doom.

After about three hours of sleep, I forced my highly unwilling body up and started running again, hoping to find a small stream so I could catch myself breakfast. Fate seemed to be okay with me eating so he can torture me more, so he let me find a stream to catch my breakfast. I grabbed a few Remoraid before eating them raw and alive, and speeding off to the coastline. A few hours later, I made it. I saw a boat and listen to a couple conversations to try and figure out which boat would take me to Europe or Africa. I found a winner, and sneaked on board, planning on stowing away. Three horrible weeks later, I was a hellouva lot skinnier, but I was alive and in Africa. I quickly darted out of the boat and dashed to the village to try to steal some food. Some children thought I was a big, fluffy dog Pokemon and gave me some food, which I hungrily devoured, before darting out the oppisite side of town to the desert.

Unfortunetly, Fate has decided he hates me again. I was running around in the desert to Eygpt when I ran into some quicksand like...well, sand. I kept sinking, faster that normal even if I had been struggling, when I realized the problem. Some bloody Pokemon, demi-god, or asswipe baslik was trying to kill me. Again. Why, oh, why did I have to be an Absol? I could've been any other Pokemon, but that bloody God of mine just _had_ to make me an Absol. As I was busy detesting Fate and numerous other heavenly forces, a gaint snake rose out of the sand. I _would've_ screamed, had I not been encased in an assload of sand that was up to my neck, that, and Absols don't really do the Oh-My-Fing-God-I'm-Gonna-Be-Eaten-By-A-Bloody-Snake scream. Humans, however, do.

And just as the bloody Baslik was about to eat my head, I was pulled down into the sand, never to be seen again...Or had I?

_Well, I just had a nice thought. I could have retilted this "The Unfortunate death of an Absol", wrote it off as a One-shot, and be done with this whole thing, but that'd make me lazy. And even tho being lazy is as awesome as hell, I have sworn to try to make myself less lazy._


	2. Deal or Death!

_**Disaster**_

_Wow. I'm updating. Oh, and there is now a One-review-or-no-update law on all of my fics. Hey, it's not like I'm asking you to go and slay a Baslik or there will be no update...but that would be nice...Anyways, I've beenwatching the Sci-Fi channel..again...But there weren't any movies with monsters killing everybody, so now I'm writing this._

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I said I owned Pokemon, I would be filthy rich and I wouldn't need to get a job._

_"Dom, I think I just let out a horde of the Undead in Tokyo."_

_"Only Largo could find an Acient Cave of Evil in downtown Tokyo."_

_**Chapter One:**_ Deal or Death

I fel myself suffocating under the sand. But that wasn't the real problem, nope, not at all. The _real_ problem was that all of this bloody sand was crushing me, and I couldn't breathe, not to mention that a giant-ass snake was coming to kill and/or turn me to stone. Yup, Fate hates my guts. Just as I was starting to panic, my head had a very airy feel, like when you're about to pass out...Or if you have a huge chunk of glass sticking out of your forehead. I felt very light headed, I couldn't breath, the sand was crushing me, and I think I was going to be claustrophobic if I ever got out of this situation.

I don't know when I passed out, or what happened after that, but I know I did, and that i was no longer surrounded by sand. I forced my eyes out and realized that I was laying on what humans called a Sofa, and a very fancy one at that. I moved my head, and as I did so, I felt sand going through my ears...Nasty! I forced my body up and took a look around while forcing the offending sand out of my ears and off my coat. The carpet was a mixture of black and blue, with those little things coming off of them. I don't remeber what they were called. The walls were a very dark red, and had numerous portraits hanging off of them. One of them had an image of a very dressed up Absol. I stared at that picture until I heard a door open. _That's funny, I didn't notice that there was a door..._I thought as I turned my head to the place where I thought the door was.

At the magical door was one of the most discusting looking...things...that I've ever seen. It's fur was all black, and it had large blood red eyes. Under those evil eyes, I noticed the large, gaping mouth with fangs jutting out in all directions with little bits of rotted meat and saliva on them. It had a very long tail that had lots of spikes on it, and it had a Crobat like body, but with Aerodactly wings, and long, thick legs like a Charizard's. The freakish creature moved from the door, only to reveal the Baslik from before. Basliks are very evil, sadistic little bastards, that kill everything in their way or turn them to stone. Well, they don't seem to like killing human nerds, but I don't know why. The snake-bastard slithered through the door, over to the side wall that was pretty close to the couch I was standing on.

"All hail King Ssssshalizander, God of Chaossss..." The snake-bastard said in a very announcing way. The snake-bastard and the freak bowed as a creature came through the door. I'd say he looked relativly normal, but then I'd be lying. He looked a lot like the Anubis-bastard, minus the Canine head. This one had a large head shaped like a mixture of a Seviper's and a Charizard's, with eyeless sockets and large horns coming out above his eyes sockets, and fangs nearly as bad as the other freak's. He had a humaniod body that looked like black leather with Eygptain mail over his chest, and spiked pants-like armor on his legs. He had large, thick black wings on his back like what I've heard a Giratina's looked like. The thing looked at me.

"Kaosu the Absol." The thing said in a raspy voice that made me almost shiver._ How does he know my name?_ "I have been watching you since you were a Kit," Well, that explains some things. Wait, did he say Kit? Is he a pediphile? "And I have proved you worthy of a postition."_ He's offering my a deal?_ "If you accept the postition, you will live. If not, you die." I sweatdropped. Hmm...Live or die...Which shall I choose?

"What is this...postition?" I asked cautiously. The thing gave off some sort of grin, which exposed more of it's horrid teeth, and I want to go chuck my cookies.

"You get the postition of Assassin, my dear Kaosu." Assassin? Well, it's better than Chambermaid...

"Will I work in a team, or will I be solo?" The thing's grin grew wider, and I could see peices of his last meal stuck to his teeth.

"You will work in a team of six, and will have a human trainer." My eyes widened. A human trainer, and five other members? It sounds just like being captured by a normal trainer and being forced to battle their battles for them! I considered my options. I could live and be controled by some freak until I found a way to escape or outlive my usefulness, or I could just be killed, most likely by that snake-bastard. I gave off a low growl.

"Fine. I will take this postition for now, but be warned, the second I get a chance to escape, I will." I said, trying to sound as scary as possible. The thing chuckled darkly.

"Very well, then. Your previous job of Disaster Warner has been taken by another Absol, so you will no longer have to worry about Anubis." My eyes widened. He knew about Anubis? "And as for your team, you shall meet them tomorrow. Nyoka, Aemoh, make sure that Kaosu is comfortable." The thing left, leaving me with the two freaks.

"Well, well, well. It seems that Sang has a new member for her team. My name is Aemoh." The freak said in a voice that made believe it was female. Snake-bastard slithered up to me, giving off a creepy laugh.

"Aye. Sssssang hasn't gotten a new member for her team in monthsssss. Sssssshalizander must be fond of thou. I am called Nyoka." The snake said. Aemoh glanced at me, and then at Nyoka.

"Nyoka, I don't think the newcomer is all that fond of you getting in it's air bubble." I gave a nod to confirm that. "Sorry, Kaosu, but Nyoka is from around South America. They have less spacial rules there, I think." Nyoka glared at Aemoh.

"Are you critizing my culture?" Nyoka hissed, slithering up to Aemoh.

"Depends on how you see it, Nyoka." Aemoh snarled. I sweatdropped.

"Alright, ladies, let's break it up." I said, trying to play peace keeper. Nyoka glared at me while Aemoh chuckled.

"Nyoka is a male. I'm female." Aemoh said, giving off a grin.

"Goodie. I'm a female as well." I said, laying down on the Sofa. "So...quick question...Where the hell am I and how'd I get here?"

"Well, Aemoh had laid that quicksand as a trap for you, and I was suppose to retrieve you." Nyoka explained. "And for your first question, you are in the Land of the Dead."

"So, I died in the quicksand? Was it the lack of oxygen, or was it the sand crushing my body?" I asked.

"Niether. You didn't die. You are very much alive. People and Pokemon _can_ survive in the Land of the Dead, but finding the portals that connect your world and our world in difficult, unless you can create one." Aemoh answered.

"Oh. Now what?" I asked, the door opening as a voiced my question.

"Now you eat." said a small blue imp that was carrying a tray full of food. On the tray there were apples, fish, berries, and a few unrecognized things. The blue imp seemed to be wearing what humans called a Kimono, and had a hat on it's head. A staff was tied to his back.

"Greetingsssss, Cuire."

"Aemoh and Nyoka are to return to their rooms while Kaosu is eating." The imp said. The two nodded and headed out the door. "Well, Lady Kaosu, enjoy your meal." The imp left, closing the door as he went. I stared suspicously at the food before trying it, and then eating the rest when I found no poisons.

**Name Meanings**

Kaosu - Japanese for Chaos

Sang - French for Blood

Nyoka - African for Snake

Aemoh - Russian for Demon

Cuire - French for Cook

_Remember, one review or no update. Or maybe you don't want me to update...hmm..._


	3. Meet Team!

_**Disaster**_

_Well, I got Pearl version and I couldn't wait for one review to update. Btw, anybody feel like giving me instructions on how to hack a ROM? Prolouge is edited so it doesn't have so many horrid mistakes. As promised, I do intend to edit all of my chapters so far, and will do so about every five chapters or so. A beta would be nice, though. But I also will check over the beta's work incase the beta accidently missed some things._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sorry. I'm just an unemployed fourteen year old. Ask Satoshi. I also don't own the lightning-struck girl. Ask the makers of Volcano: Nature Unleashed. Or any movie references. I do however own Shalizander, Kaosu, Nyoka, Sang, Aemoh, Cuire, Makura, Drift, Blade, Torchwood, Kishi, and all those really lame puns._

_"So how long has he been dead?"_

_"About four hours."_

_"And you didn't think to tell me this sooner because why, exactly?"_

_"I was hoping you'd stumble across his decapitated body."_

_"Would you want that to happen to you?"_

_"Meh."_

_**Chapter Two:**_ Team-mates

After I ate the food, I felt very sleepy. It wasn't an airy feeling like I had when I had almost become a sandwich (cruddy pun intended), but it was more like a great feeling of laziness had decended on me. I let the feeling come over me, and I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

_I looked at the small village before me, and grimmaced. In this village was a child who had been struck by a stray lightning bolt, as had her mother. The mother had died. The child was an oddity, however. Her heart hadn't beaten for twenty minutes, and then she suddenly sprang to life, only to go into a coma for two days. After that incedent, she never spoke, and many of the villagers thought she was crazy. A certain Priest, however, thought much worse, and would eventually act upon those thoughts by attempting to preform an excorcisim on the young human female, but to fail. I narrowed my eyes, and glanced over at the former mine, and soon to be volcano. I sighed before thinking that it could always be worse. But this...for a higher force to speak to a young girl and use her to warn the villagers...to make her seem insane...to make her mute, only capable of communicating through drawings...It was bad. I sighed again, going into a miniture flashback from when a class three volcano had sprung up in New York, killing many people in the Aquaducts, and making numerous houses catch on fire from the lava, killing humans and Pokemon alike in the process._

_I gave a small smirk after the flashback, remembering the cause of the volcano to spring up. The humans thought it was just some mad human, but really it was a very, forgive me for the pun, heated argument, with many explosions between Heatran and Entie. I sighed, before darting off the small hill and speeding off to the village, and darting into the village quickly, but still slow enough that they saw me, and then darted through the village. After that, I started towards my next task, one that was only a few countries away in what I think humans call the U.K.. In the U.K. was a much more important country called...I think it was Sweden or Switzerland...But there was a dangerous mine, one filled with a new species of Pokemon that had yet to be discovered. Unfortunetly, they were man-eaters, and would die shortly after humans found them due to a clever human with exsplosives. I gave a mental sigh as I remembered my task, my destiny, my heritage. My kind were always on the run, warning people of doom and destruction, only stopping once they found a mate to carry on their line of Hell. I remembered my type...the Dark type...pure Dark...I guessed we deserved to be the Dark type, since we always warned other, leaving fear after I had pass through where Fate had decided to make life Hell._

_Then I thought of something really ironic. We could tell what, when, and where disaster will strike to other kinds, but we can't tell when it's going to happen to our kind, or more importantly, us. I gave off a small chuckle as I remembered some of the unfortunate evnts that had happened to me. Getting stuck in the mud, nearly being eaten by a Mamoswine, almost being captured, falling down a waterfall and nearly drowning, almost dying on numerous occasions...And at that moment when I started remembering that stuff, Fate must have decided it want to mess with me again, because a few minutes later a was being chased by a hungry Rhydon. Yup...life as an Absol just plain sucks..._

I woke up, feeling a mixture of grogginess, amusement, irritance, and a small bit of horror. I had been remembering life when I was about three. That had been about two years ago. A lot of crap had happened since then. Many natural disasters. Many human fuck-ups. And me becoming the servant of some freak who was supposedly the God of Chaos. I frowned when I thought of that, and the horrible creature that made me his servant, and then remembered the other three. There was that weird blue imp chef thing, that Baslik, that mutated freak... I swore at that moment that it couldn't get any weirder. And then five minutes later it did.

The door was kicked open, and I heard some yelling that sounded like it was a bad Kung-Fu actor like at one of those drive-in movie theaters I liked to sneak into. I turned my head to see a Monferno, who was doing cheap kung-fu moves. I sweatdropped. I sweatdropped even more when the Monferno was hit by a Thunderbolt, and then started to twitch madly. The Monferno was shoved aside, revealing a lone Pikachu to be the Monferno's attacker. The Pikachu walked in calmly, like it hadn't just Thunderbolted a Monferno and made it have a mini-seizure. The Pikachu plopped down on a pillow next to the wall. Said Pikachu had a heart-shaped thunderbolt tail, so I knew it was a female Sinnoh Pikachu.

A few seconds later, I heard the ground thumping as an annoyed looking Aerodactyl trudged into the room, with a bandaged up wing. After that, a Roserade walked in boredly, with a Swampert trailing after. I stared at the new Pokemon for about three minutes until a female human walked through the door. She had red hair that was in two long ponytails and brown eyes. She had on an overall styled dress with a long sleeved shirt under it. There was a cloak that was most likely used for the desert around her neck, and she had desert style boots.

"Lady Sang, hello." The Monferno greeted happily, it's twitching stopping sometime between when I zoned out and when this girl, Sang, appeared. The girl, Sang, nodded in response to the Monferno's greeting.

"Torchwood, Sang doesn't like it when you call her Lady Sang. It's too formal!" The Aerodactyl corrected in a feminine voice.

"Then why didn't she correct me, Kishi?" Challenged the Monferno. I began to think that this Monferno was Bipolar, or at least had very drastic mood swings. The Pikachu started to growl irritatedly.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" She snarled.

"Make me, Makura!" The Monferno, now known as Torchwood, snarled back.

"Gladly!" The female Pikachu, Makura, replied, obviously itching for a fight as her cheeks shot out waves of electricity. I looked over at the Roserade, Aerodactyl, and Swampert. The Roserade looked like it was sleeping, the Aerodactly was rolling her eyes, and the Swampert was getting ready to break up the fight.

"All right, you preppy bitches, knock it off before I use Surf to faint both of you!" The Swampert said, looking irritated and bored at the same time. Swampert was a ground/water type, so it'd have no problem taking out the both of them. Torchwood screeched in defiance, and Makura shot off more bolts of lightning. Sang sighed before...

"All of you, quite down and stop fighting. You're making the Absol nervous, and Blade is trying to sleep. Makura, sit down. Torchwood, start a fight some other time. Drift, sit down. Kishi, quit messing with your bandages." Sang said in a quite yet commanding voice. Makura, Torchwood, and what I thought was Drift sat down. Kishi stopped adjusting her bandages. The Roserade, which I suspected was Blade, kept on sleeping. Sang got up, and stood in the middle of the room.

"Absol, what is your name?" Sang questioned. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you suppose to give _your_ name before asking what mine is?" I asked. Sang looked startled before responding.

"Oh, right. My name is Sang."

"Better. I am Kaosu." I replied. The Swampert waved over at me, and I looked his way.

"Yo. I'm Drift. It's short for Driftwood. I was egg hatched by Sang around the time she got her Chimchar to evolve into Monferno. I'm male, if you didn't notice." The Swampert, who I shall dub Drift because I'm too lazy to come up with a better name for, introduced. The Monferno shot a fireball out, and I presumed he was next.

"Meh, hey. Name's Torchwood. I was Sang's starter, but I evolve really slowly. I'm a guy." The Monferno introduced. The 'Dactyl waved it's wing lazily.

" 'Ello, name's Kishi. I tis a girl. Nothing all that awesome about me." She introduced.

"Makura is the name. I'm a girl. Fear me or be destroyed." The Pikachu introduced. The Roserade yawned.

"Blade. Male. Lazy, but I like to fight. Like to sleep more." The Roserade said, before yawning again and starting to go back to sleep.

"Welcome to Chaos." They all said, minus Blade.


	4. The Chasing of Disaster!

_**Disaster**_

_This chapter has now been edited. Fear the editation or be eaten by Nyoka._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Pokemon. I also don't own any reviews for this story. I also don't own the Weird Al music I've been listening to._

_"and Saturn just got another boost on the Weird-O-Meter." - Inside Smoker-Taisa's head in Defensive Killer._

_**Chapter Three:**_ The Chase!

After the introductions had taken place, Sang leaned against the wall, Drift and Torchwood started to talk to each other, Makura helped Kishi readjust her bandages, and Blade slept through everything. About thirty mintues later (Or at least what I presumed was thirty minutes), Nyoka and Aemoh walked through the door and started talking to Drift and Torchwood. A Wingull flew through the door a few minutes later, and when I say through the door, I mean literally _through_ the door. It passed right on through the door. Like a ghost. And it was oddly colored, too. The ghost-like Wingull talked to Sang, and then floated over to me, a black collar in his feet...or claws...or whatever you want to call them.

"Hello, Kaosu. My name's Draft. I'm a tech editor here at the palace. And, um, I have to put this on you. So says Lord Shalizander!" The ghost-like Wingull exclaimed, politely at first, then nervous, and finally as an annoucement. I snorted, irritatedly, and put one paw over the other paw, and put my head down on my makeshift pillow.

"Hell no. For all I know, that thing could be a device to control my every movement like a slave." I said, yawning afterwards.

"No! Lord Shalizander _insists_ that you must wear this!" Draft sqeeked in protest.

"Even more reason for me to not wear it."

"Come now, Kaosu! Everyone else is wearing them!" He tried to persuade me. I snorted.

"Feh. Yeah, right." I didn't remember any of them wearing those stupid collars.

"It'ssss true, Kaossssu!" Nyoka exclaimed, before turning back to his conversation with the others. I raised my head and looked at the other Pokemon in the room, and saw that they each had a collar somewhere on them. I snorted again.

"Fashion is an art so ugly it has to be changed every six months." I said snottishly, and put my head down again. The Wingull gave of what I thought was a growl, before...

"Drift, Torchwood, hold her. Aemoh, make sure he doesn't attack them." Sang said, in her quite yet authoritive voice. The three came at me, and I growled warningly and beared my fangs. They didn't seem impressed or scared, and that annoyed me.

"Just hold still and don't resist, Kaosu, and it'll be over in a flash." Aemoh said, trying to reassure me.

"Yeah! It'll be over and I might not have free will anymore!" I said, getting up and preparing to dart or unleash a Razor Wind. The Monferno walked up to me, not afraid.

"Don't try to resist. Remember, I can burn you, and you have a type disadvantage against me." He said, sporting a cocky smirk. I growled, and darted towards the door. Unfortunetly, I made it. Notice the un on the unfortunetly. Aye, as I ran out into the hall I realized I had no idea where the hell to go to escape. I darted down the hall, picking random paths, knocking many things down, which included humans and Pokemon.

"Catch that Absol!" I heard Drift yell as he bolted down the hallways, trying to catch up with me. People started to chase after me, and I had to run faster to avoid being caught. I saw numerous Starter Pokemon joining the chase, along with their evolved counterparts. Most of them weren't a threat. Oh, who am I kidding, they were all threats, except for the water ones. Most of the fire ones were really speedy, and the Charizards could fly. The grass ones sent their vines after me, trying to catch me. The water ones could have been more useful, but their water abilties would make the floor slippery, and their ice attacks would do the same.

I haphazardly darted through the building, and as Fate would have it, I always picked the most diffulcult routes. They were filled with lots of crap and people, along with more Pokemon to join in with the chase. I kept running and running until...

Dead end.

Damnitt. I looked around for another way out. The only other way was the air ducts, and I was too big for those. I wanted to panic, but I knew panicing would be useless. The Pokemon were almost to me when I thought of a plan. I sat down, sighing.

"Alright, alright. I give up! Put the bloody thing on me." I said, trying as hard as I could to not screw this up. Draft flew up to me.

"Good! I knew you'd see the bright side event---" He didn't get to finish his sentence as I used Slash against him, and then darted through the crowd of Pokemon. I heard cries of shock and irritance, and grinned. _World's most irritating Pokemon award goes to...Kaosu the Absol!_ I thought as I reached the end of the crowd, and plowed through the hallways, going through random halls again. I got cocky and smirked, and looked behind me...

_**SMACK!!**_

I wobbled backwards, stunned. I looked up to see what or who I had run into and gasped before cursing my luck. Shalizander.

Shalizander looked down at me, irritated that I had run nto him. When he saw it was me, he gave off a creepy grin that revealed most of his grime and food covered teeth. The cookie-chucking feeling came back.

"Well, well. It's Kaosu. Making your escape so soon? It might have worked better if you hadn't run into me." He said in that voice of his. I gave off a nervous chuckle, before I darted past him. I could have made it, had Fate not have hated my guts, and the fact that Shalizander was a Psychic. He picked me up with his mega-evil telekinesis, and gave me another grin. _No! I had been so close!_ I thought, ready to cry.

"Well, little Kaosu, let's take you back."

"Huh? To Earth?" I asked, in shock. Then the stupid bastard decided to smash all hope.

"No. Your room." He said, forcing me back to my room.


	5. The First Misson Annouced!

_**Disaster**_

_Well, I'm glad someone has FINALLY reviewed. But now no one reviewed on Hikari's Team TorchWood! Meh...Well, I'm going to start to edit the chapters around chapter five because I've noticed many mistakes. And Kaosu's swearing is a personality trait. Sorry._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nyoka and Koasu both agree...I don't own Pokemon!

_"L33T M4ster must not eat 'Scuzzy' things from trash. Not healthy. Give bad gas.' - Junpei, the Uber awesome l33t ninj4 creation of Fred _

_**Chapter Four:**_The First Mission prt 1

I was forced back into that bloody room, where Aemoh and Nyoka were waiting. Draft quite forcibly stuck that blasted collar on me. It didn't do anything to take over my mind, for which I was grateful about.

"See, no worries Kaosu!" Aemoh said, grinning widely. Shalizander had long since left, but not before giving me another creepy grin.

"Aye...Kaossssu musssst not worry ssssso much." Nyoka agreed, nodding his snake head. "Although, I sssshall not lie...I would have done the very ssssame if my freedom wasss quesstioned." I stared at the two oddities before a question arose in my mind.

"What kinda Pokemon _are_ you two? I've never seen anything like ya. And for the record, what is with that weirdo Draft? He literally went _through_ the door. And about Shali-" My mouth was clamped with Nyoka's tail.

"Never sssspeak hissss name unlessss thou hasst permissssion, Kaosssu. That isss the firssst rule, my friend." Nyoka hissed, looking around as though something was about to strike him down. Aemoh nodded in agreement.

"And for your _other_ questions, Kaosu, I am a Youyami, and Nyoka is a Hebama." Aemoh said, glancing around. Nyoka had removed his tail when he knew I wasn't going to say Shalizander's name aloud again.

"And Draft? What's his deal?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Draft is a Shenou Kokkia. Those are basicly Pokemon that were once alive, but died and didn't turn into one of the classified Ghost Pokemon, but turned into a Spirit that can exist in both the Land of the Living and the Land of the Dead. He is technically not 'alive', and can pass through objects. Shenou Kokkia can also take objectts and make them move, like in what Humans call 'haunting'. A weakness is that they can only picked up objects that have 'crossed over'. There is a way to bypass this, however. Shenou Kokkia can literally 'Item Jack' an object's spirit and pull them into the state that the Shenou Kokkia exist in." Aemoh replied, giving off a very lengthy discription.

"So, they're like ghosts?" I asked, summing it up. Nyoka and Aemoh nodded.

"Alssso, Sssshenou Kokkia cannot feel the pain that we feel...But they can be dessssstroyed if they take enough damage or if their headsss are cut off or if they are sssstabbed. They are mossst likely desssstroyed if thou usssesss a cccertain flower found in the north of the cassstle." Nyoka added. I nodded in understanding, and my brain started to process all this new information.

"All right, I've got all of that, but I've seen a bunch more of you new Pokemon. Where do you all come from?" I asked.

That's easy. From their moms. Or eggs." A voice said at the door. I didn't hear it open, and I didn't remember it closing, so I must have just wasted another chance to get out of here. I looked at the one who had spoken, and had found it to be yet another new Pokemon. It was what looked like a Persian crosed with a Houndoom and a Charizard. It's fur was all black, and it was definetly a feline, and it had skull markings with large wings sprouting from it's back. It was giving off a cross between a grin and a smirk, which revealed large sharp fangs. "Sorry. Couldn't resist. So, he's the n00b?"

Aemoh rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Yes, Letum, she is. And don't speak in Human chat speak. It annoys me to no end." Aemoh said, putting her winged hands on her hips. The feline, which I was damn sure was Letum, smrik/grin turned into a full grown smart ass grin.

"Oh? And what're you going to do about it, little Aemoh?" Letum taunted. Aemoh snarled, Nyoka sighed, and I just stood there wondering what the hell was going on.

"Letum, me thinksss ye ssshould get out of here before Aemoh lossssesssss her temper and goessss on a killing sssspree sssstarting with thou." Nyoka said, tail flicking quickly. Letum's smart ass grin turned into an angry frown.

"Ah. Of course. Nyoka can't just let his girlyfriend be tormented, now can he?" Letum said as the frown turned into a smirk. Nyoka glared at Letum, and Aemoh looked like she was doing evrything possible to keep her from lashing out at the feline. Letum waved it's paw in the air nonchalently. "Anyways, back to business. Kaosu is going on his first misson tomorrow, and I get to be stuck babysitting him." Now I was angry.

"He? _**He**_?! For the record, you bloody cat, I am a _**female**_, not a god damn _**male**_!" I snarled. The three Pokemon looked at me, startled at my sudden anger. I had good reason to be angry, too. Everyone just _assumes_ I'm a guy, and it annoys me to no end. The feline stared at me, before chuckling.

"Ah. Sorry. Well, anyways, I'm Letum and I'm in charge of the n00b training for the first few missons. I happen to be a female as well," she said, grinning widely. I glared at her as hard as possible.

"And your point is? Don't you think it'd piss you off to no end if you were always assumed to be a guy?" I snarled. Nyoka frowned disapprovingly.

"What'sss wrong with being a guy?" I heard him mutter offhandidly, and Aemoh went to go comfort him. I sweatdropped, now realizing why Letum had made the asumption they they were going out.

"Sooo..." I stumbled around with my words for a moment, not knowing if I'd say anything stupid again. "What kinda Pokemon are you?" I asked the feline. Letum looked at me in shock for a few seconds before answering.

"Darcemat. I'm of the Scathe type." I looked at her confused.

"Scathe?" I asked dumbly. She sweatdropped and sighed.

"You're clueless, ain'tcha?" She laughed nervously when I glared at her. "Erm...Well...The Scathe type is weak against the Sacred type, as well as the Water type and Ground type."

"Sacred?" She sweatdropped again.

"Opposite element of the Dark and Scathe type. It's alot like the Psychic type, I suppose, but it's good against the Dark and Scathe types and is weak against the Thunder type and the Dragon type. We've got a few Sacred types here, but we have more Scathe types." I nodded, understanding. Somewhat. I didn't get to ask anymore questions because Nyoka had apparently cheered up.

"Sssso, Leturn, what'sssss thissss missssson about, anywayssss?" Nyoka asked cheerfully. Aemoh was also smiling. I felt my eye twitch.

"Well...I...don't really know..." Leturn said slowly, but smiled afterwards. We face faulted.

"SAY WHAT?!" The three of us yelled at Leturn. Leturn laughed nervously.

"Sorry, dudes! I was just told to inform Kaosu about the misson, so...BYE!" Leturn darted out of the door, and we followed the feline down the halls, making a mad attempt to kill her.

_Sorry it's so short. My brain died. Review and get a cookie. Oh, and Laturn's name means death in latin, btw._


	6. Captured for a Misson!

_**Disaster**_

_Hello, peoples. I would've updated sooner, but I've been working on a possible story crossover with this story called Ember Winds. And it use to have no chances of being seen to the world. Then, a nice person popped up a decided to review. That made me happy and so, it now has a much better chance of being seen. But I want to get to at least chapter five written before I decide if it's good enough to publish. Oh, and now we add another new character, Escuro. The shadow blob. With only eyes. She's like a Gasley, but with only red eyes, no mouth, and is basically a living shadow. Also, Leturn's name is now Letum. Mainly because after I had finished typing this chapter I realized I had spelled her name wrong and was too lazy to go back and change it._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Wait.What does not own Pokemon. And Escuro is trying to take over the world. But that's kinda hard to do if you happen to be a shadow blob thingermajig.

_"Why? WHY? Are you crazy?! They give out free food there!" - Pearl from my other fanfic, Quest. Yes. This IS shameless advertising. Oh, and I have chapter one of Defensive Killer up, btw._

_**Chapter Five:**_ The First Misson Starts Now! Enter: Escuro!

I had, yet again, been forcibly dragged back to my room. But this time, instead of Shalizander, it was an odd looking Pokemon that I didn't recognize. And it left before I could ask what it was. It was a ghost type, that I was sure about. A few minutes later, the Imp came back with food and left. I yet again made sure it wasn't poisoned before gobbling it down. It was meaty. I had nothing to do, and the room seemed so boring now after being trapped in it for so long, and I decided on sleep.

Many hours later, I was very rudely awakened by Letum, who was griniing over at me evilly. I kicked her in the snout before turning over and trying to head back to sleep. Letum pounced on me a drug her now unsheathed claws out across my face. It hurt horribly, and I did the most natural thing that you are suppose to do besides screech if you are in pain: attack. I lashed out with my paw and hit Letum with a Slash, which caused the feline bird skeleton thing to recoil back in pain and fall off the couch and onto the floor. I got up and stretched, before I was mauled by the evil thing again. With her claws. Across my back. I howled, before Razor Winding the offending creature. Three seconds later, the door burst open and I saw Nyoka and Aemoh at the door, along with a floating shadow blob with no distinct features other than two slanted, red eyes.

"What the hell is going on in here?" The blob said calmly, yet obviously irritated. Letum stomped screeching from her newest wound and jumped up, saluting the shadow blob.

"Escuro, sir! I was just waking up this Absol for it's training misson, sir!" The blob, which I guessed was Escuro, sweatdropped.

"I'm a girl, you fool. And for the record, I wasn't talking to you. Absol, what happened?" Letum's enthusiasm deflated before my eyes. I almost chuckled, but that'd been evil.

"Letum was indeed trying to wake me up, and I kicked her in her snout and she scratched me right back, so I hit her with a Slash and she mauled me again. I Razor Winded her, and then you three appeared. Speaking of which, hello. Did you have to break the door?" I asked, using my scythe to point at the door that was now off two of it's henges. Aemoh and Escuro turned to look at Nyoka, who blushed and covered his face with his tail. I sighed. "Oh well. Anyways, what kind of a misson is this?" Escuro floated up to my face ominously.

"You shall start with an easy misson first. You are to escort a new Trainer by the name of Saiko to at least Lavender Town." My jaw dropped. Trainer? What the hell? If Escuro had a mouth, I'm sure she would be smirking. "It will involve you being captured, but the Pokeball will shatter when you reach Lavender. You will have to battle, however." I frowned.

"Well, what about Letum? Isn't she suppose to come with me?" Escuro floated up then down. It took a few seconds before I realized that that must have been the way that it nodded. It WAS just a floating black circular blob, anyways.

"I will come with you. I will be hidden in the shadows, however. Humans are not yet ready to be aware of our types. I will apear to you at night. And from what I've heard from Pokemon that have passed over, being stuck inside a Pokeball isn't all that bad. It's just a world where there are only Pokemon and no Humans." Letum said, scratching her ear with her hind leg.

"How'll we get there?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Aemoh chuckled.

"That's where I come in." Aemoh said. "I'll open a portal to the Land of the Living outside Pallet Town, where Saiko is located." I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't Pallet Town located in the Kanto reigon of Japan?" Aemoh nodded, before holding her winged hands out and a purple/grey/black orb appeared, and swirled around quickly, before it vanished and there was a loud ripping sound. Where the orb had been, there was now a rip that showed grassy plains with the occasional tree. I gaped, before Nyoka knocked me into the portal and I fell to the ground. A few seconds later I felt the weight of Letum on top of me and I grunted. I looked over to where the portal was, and saw Escuro come through the portal before it closed.

"Alright. Your new temporary Trainer will come in about thirty minutes with her Starter Pokemon. Her Starter Pokemon happens to be a Torchic by the name of Rose. Saiko is the Trainer wearing a tail on the back of her pants. If any other Trainer approches you and does not have a tail attached to their pants, run away. Get it? Got it? Good." Escuro then poofed. Seriously. There was some smoke, and when the small bit of smoke was gone, so was Escuro.

"I wish I knew how to do that." I muttered. Letum laughed.

"It's a Shagure special technique. It's called Rift Wave. Mainly used for evasion. Fails if you use it alot, though." Letum said, grinning. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before I voiced my next question.

"Why is a Kanto Trainer recieving a Hoenn Starter?" Letum looked up from her unsanitary feline habit.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. The Prof are getting lazy, so now they just hand out random Pokemon to Trainers. Thankfully, however, none of the Trainers ever recieve Magikarp or Feebas as a Starter." Letum explained, before going back to cleaning hereslef with her tounge. I grunted as a sign that I understood her. It was quiet for the rest of the wait. About twenty five minutes into the wait, Letum jumped into a bush. Minutes later, a Trainer wearing mostly black came riding down the path on a mountain bike with a basket attached to it. In the basket was a Torchic. The Trainer stepped on her brakes the moment she saw me, and put the metal thing that keeps the bike from falling over onto the ground as she got off the bike. Attached to the back of her pants was a black and white tail.

"Hey, cool! An Absol! Wow!" The Trainer cheered and pulled out a black Pokedex, which she used to examine me with.

_"Absol. The Disaster Pokemon. It tends to appear when disaster is about to strike. They are very rare, and don't usually stick around in one place for long. Pure Dark type."_ The black object spoke in a femine voice.

"Disaster? Does that mean something bad is gona happen to me, or just this area?" The Trainer questioned. I supposed she was talking to me. I shook my head no, since Humans seem to be very bad at detecting what Pokemon are trying to tell them. Said Trainer stared at me. "Nothing bad is gonna happen to me? Or this area?" I shook my head again, but as an affimative this time. The Trainer cheered. The Torchic looked at me suspiciously, before hopping out of the basket and started chirping at me angrily

"Why are you here, then, Disaster boy?" The Torchic chirped questionly and suspiously. I sweatdropped.

"Um...For the record, I'm a female, and secondly, I want to be captured. Is that okay with you, chicken?" I said. The Torchic looked shocked, but then turned her head and crossed her wings across her chest.

"Fine then. whatever. But this means we have to battle, y'know." I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously. Now tell your Trainer to capture me." The Torchic glared at me, before chirping at the Trainer. Said Trainer stared at the chicken stupidly for about thirty seconds before realizing what her Pokemon was saying.

"I should capture the Absol, right?" The Torchic nodded. The Trainer cheered again, and pulled out a red and white orb that I had come to know as a Pokeball. "Should I battle you?" The Trainer asked. I nodded. "Alrighty, then! Rose, use Scratch!" The Torchic proceeded with the attack, and it almost hit, had I not of been an Absol, who are required to have speed. I sped towards the Torchic, preparing to use Slash. The Torchic started to glow, and I realized it was going to use Focus Energy. I kept on charging, raising a clawed paw to Slash the smaller chicken.

Said chicken dodged and hit me with a Scratch. It was more powerful than usual, due to Focus Power, and causing me to Howl. The Torchic momentarily froze, before charging at me with another Scratch. This one hit as well, and I Howled again, leaving me open for yet another Scratch. Finally, I just lashed out and Slashed the Torchic, which caused it to go flying into a bush. It wasn't the one Letum was hiding in, however, so the feline was safe from falling fire chickens. The Torchic got up, weakened. I had to admire it's courage and persistance. But I was distracted, and didn't see the red and white orb fly at me. I got that piece-of-glass-sticking-in-the-middle-of-your-forehead feeling again, and the next thing I knew, I was in front of a large Chatue. And just as quickly as I had arrived, I was sucked out of the new world and back into the old one.

"Hello, Absol." The Torchic said cheerfully. "I'm Rose. You got a name?" I stared at the Torchic and nodded absent mindedly. Rose stared right back before piping up. "You planning on telling me that name?" I rolled my eyes.

"Kaosu. Tell your...our Trainer." I said. The Torchic picked up a random stick and used it to write in the dirt in front of our Trainer's feet. Said Trainer stared at the dirt for a bit. I figured that she was a bit of a ditz.

"So your name is Kaosu?" The Trainer asked. I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Kaosu. My friends call me Saiko." She extended a hand, and I did the same with my paw and we shook. "So, you wanna go back inside your ball, or do you want to stay outside and run while we're on my bike?" Saiko asked. I used my scythe to point to the bike. Saiko grinned. "Okay then!" Saiko picked up Rose and put her in the basket before getting on the bike and removing the blocking thing and riding off. I followed. In the corner of my eye, I saw Letum dashing behind me.

_And here we have chapter five! This arc is gonna take a while. I just realized that I'm getting off the orginal plot. Meh, oh well. I don't think I really had a plot besides making it have horror and adventure in it. Besides, I want to make a fanfic that rivals Buwaro's Tales of Flame. But Buwaro is such a good writer, and I doubt I could ever achieve his greatness. Oh well. I'll try anyways. Also, if there are any One Piece fans out there, go read Defenisve Killer, From Naruto to One Piece, and my other two One Piece fanfics. Please? I'll be really happy! And we get minorly into Ember Wind in this chapter. This kinda tells you how Saiko (Or Fur, what Draft calls her) obtains Kaosu. Saiko isn't very creative, to tell you the truth. Draft and Drift are names that Kaosu actually suggested for the two Pokemon so she wouldn't have to learn any more names. That, and my brain just kinda dies when I have to think up names._

_Escuro - Dark_

_Saiko - Psycho_

_Wait.What_


	7. Enter Pallet Forest!

_**Disaster**_

_w00t! I got four more reviews! Yay! That makes me a very happy little psychopath! So happy, in fact, that I've updated this fanfic more than usual! And I've made a challege to Buwaro. Sort of. Ish. I would've had this up earlier, but Haunting Hour cam on again._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Wait.What does not own Pokemon. She does, however, own five reviews.

_"Give me back my god damn jacket, fucker!" What? I wanted my jacket back. And besides, I had just bought it. And I only wore it once._

_**Chapter Six:**_ Enter Pallet Forest!

A large forest loomed infront of me. Behind me, the grassy plains. Saiko hitched her bike and placed it against a tree, while Rose jumped out of the basket. In a tree I spotted Letum, happily munching on some Berries. I detected a small scent of Honey. That couldn't be good. Either there was Combee near by, or there was Beedrill. I was hoping for the first one, seeing as Combee weren't psychopathic, paranoid, and were kinda cute. In a beeish kinda of way. I had the random feeling of wanting to be hugged, but I shook it off as we headed into the foreboding Pallet Forest.

I had taken the liberty to mark trees as we went along so we wouldn't get lost, seeing as I didn't know if Saiko was directionally challenged or not. Rose was searching everything, but finding nothing. I could hear the birds chirping, and yet I didn't see any birds. I frowned. My senses weren't telling me of disaster. It was odd, but I didn't shrug the feeling off, because doing that would defy all of what I had learned since I became old enough to warn people of their doom.

"Oi, Rose." The fire chicken glanced over at me.

"Yeah? What is it, Kaosu?" Rose asked. I glanced around nervously.

"Why exactly are we here?" Rose looked shocked, but then laughed.

"To find some Pokemon, silly." I jumped over a rock.

"We already have Pokemon." Rose nodded before burning a stray log that was in the way.

"Yeah, but we need a balanced team. A sole Dark Pokemon and a Fire Pokemon won't get very far, you know." I sighed and nodded, before darting towards the bushes in search of Pokemon. After a few minutes of searching, I smelt smoke, and raised my head to see a colume of smoke raising out of the trees not more than thirty seconds of running away. I quickly darted towards the smoke, only to find that there was no Pokemon to be seen, and that the fire was out. A few minutes later, Rose and Saiko burst of of a pair of bushes.

"Something was here, wasn't it?" Saiko asked. I nodded. Rose sighed.

"It must have been a Fire type or an Electric type." Rose muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"No shit, sherlock." The chicken glared at me. I felt the airy feeling coming back, and I was back in the world with the Chatue in it. A few seconds later, Rose appeared beside me.

"Where the hell are we? Where is this place?" I snarled, looking at the chicken. Rose flinched a bit, but quickly recovered.

"We're in the Pokeball World. The world inside the Pokeball." I stared at the chicken questioningly. Rose sighed. "You're still a newbie, so you don't have a clue about this kinda stuff. About ten years back, a human created the Pokemon storage system. Four years ago, another human was tinkering with ideas when she decided to make a world inside the Pokeballs that connected each and every captured Pokemon to one another's Pokeball. She made this place. Well, that's what Leaf told me."

"Oh. Now what?" I asked. Rose just stood there.

"I...don't know. Just go do something until Saiko sends us back out." Rose said, before she waltzed off to do who knows what. I frowned, before deciding to go and check the Chatue out since I really had nothing better to do. As I walked up to the door, I realized it wasn't like a human door. Instead, it was like one huge Pokedoor. The one with the flappy things that you push with your face as you enter and exit. I pushed on the Pokedoor, and entered.

I gaped at the room I had just walked into. It was fucking _huge_! Lots of space with tons more Pokedoors, a large staircase, and tons of Pokemon going every which way. I saw Pikachu, tons of Starter Pokemon, Roselia...Every Pokemon imaginable was here, all in one place. It was like that one cartoon, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, except for much better and more recognizable. I walked up the stairs, and up another set to a corridore. Even more Pokemon were here. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned about to see a Dragonite in a suit. It was really funny, and I had to stop myself from laughing. The Dragonite rose an eyebrow, but kept quiet on the matter.

"I suppose you are a new Pokemon that was recently captured?" The Dragonite drawled. I nodded. "Very well. I am Kajuu. I will show you to your room Ms...?" I stood there for a few seconds before I realized he was waiting for my name.

"Kaosu." I blurted when I finally realized what he wanted. Kajuu nodded.

"Very well then, Ms. Kaosu. For future refference, what is your Trainer's name?" The Dragonite asked.

"Saiko, but I call her Fur. She has a tail, but Rose says it's not real. I doubt it's real, myself." Kajuu nodded once again.

"Ms. Saiko is a new Trainer. It's surprising she captured an Absol this early on." Kajuu said as he walked towards the staircase at the end of the hall with myself at his heels. I shrugged.

"Eh. Being a Disaster Pokemon is a real ass, and I didn't like it, so I let myself get captured. She seemed like an okay Trainer, anyways." The dragon Pokemon chuckled as we walked up the stairs. We were on the third floor, I think. Lobby, second floor...Yup. Third floor. Kajuu walked down the hall and stopped at a room with the number 332. I sweatdropped. That was about half evil.

"Here is your room, Ms. Kaosu." Kajuu bowed and walked down the hall. I pushed the Pokedoor open, and inside there was three Pokemon, a bunk bed, a mattress next to the wall, and a nest on the other side of the room. There was a Pidgeot, an Umbreon, and a Garchomp. I laughed nervously and gave a small wave with my paw at the Pokemon who were now staring at me. The Umbreon grinned happily, before Tackling me.

"Hiyas! My name is Chase! I'm six months old and my Trainer is a girl named Saturn!" The Umbreon cheerfully said, grinning like a maniac. "My Trainer loves Dark Pokemon, as well as the Eeveelutions! I happen to be both! My Trainer's really nice!" The Umbreon named Chase said as it was dragged off by the Garchomp.

"Sorry 'bout that. Chase is really...happy. He does that to all new Pokemon he meets. Name's Croquer, by the way, and that's Ariel." The Garchomp said as he pointed to the Pidgeot. "Looks like we're your new room mates, dude." I nodded as a greeting.

"Kaosu. Trainer's name is Saiko, but I call her Fur." I said. The Pidgeot pointed it's wing at the matress on the other side of the room.

"That is your bed. Chase has the bottom bunk, Croquer has the top bunk, and this nest is MINE! Stay away or be destroyed!" Ariel growled in a femine voice. Croquer did a mixture of a sweatdrop and a chuckle.

"Sorry. Ariel is a very possessive Pidgeot. Been like that since she was a Pidgey. She's nice if you live long enough to get to know her." Croquer said with an odd grin. I sweatdropped.

"Live long enough?" I asked nervously. The Umbreon bounded up to my face.

"Yup yup yup! Ariel's a psychopath, but we love her! We meet lots of new people because she beats them to a pulp! Ariel is so strong and cool! She doesn't hurt Kits, it goes against her morals!" Chase said happily. I sweatdropped again. Well, at least she had morals. I walked over to my matress, and as I did so, red light consumed Croquer and he vanished.

"Oohh! Looks like Croquer gets to battle again! Saturn's still training me, so I don't get to battle much!" Chase said, bouncing up and down. "Croquer's Trainer is famous in the Sinnoh region! But my Trainer is famous their too!"

"Who does Ariel belong too?" I asked.

"Leaf of Pallet Town!" Chase excitedly replied. My eyes widened. Didn't Rose say something about a person named Leaf? As I finished that thought, I got that airy feeling once more, and I was back out into the forest.

"What the helllll?" I whined. Rose was right next to me, and Fur was behind me.

"Alrighty!" Fur whispered, " I found the Pokemon that caused the fire! It was a Charmander! Alright, Kaosu, it's time for you to help us catch a Pokemon!" I rolled my eyes but nodded, while Rose struck a dramatic pose.

"Yes ma'am!" Rose whispered excitedly, while I muttered a small 'Whatever' under my breath.

"Let's go! We have to find it, first, so find it and then call for me, mm'k?" Fur whispered, grinning. I nodded, and darted out of the bushes to go find the Charmander. It didn't take long. The Charmander didn't think I was going to harm it, so it didn't run. Well, it didn't try to until I called Fur. Fur dashed out from a bush opposite of me, and Rose jumped out of a bush opposite of the small lake that I could smell nearby.

"Hey, Charmander. Your mom was a candle!" I said, using Taunt. Rose sweatdropped, and the Charmander sent a fireball at my face. I jumped back out of the range of the fireball. Fur told Rose to use Peck, which she did, but was slapped in the face with the Charmander's tail, and almost hit a tree as she flew backwards. Fur told me to use Razor Wind and then Bite. The Charmander didn't manage to dodge the Razor Wind and was sent into a tree, and I Bit down hard onto the Charmander's head. Fur told me to get off the Pokemon, which I did, and sent a Pokeball at the Charmander.

The Charmander didn't dodge, however, and hit the Pokeball with it's tail and hit a Squirtle who had come to check out what was going on. The Squirtle was sucked into the Pokeball, and it fell to the ground and shook for a bit before a 'ding' sound came. I looked over at Fur, who was sweatdropping as she pulled another Pokeball from her belt. The Charmander grabbed the Pokeball that held the Squirtle, before it darted towards the trees. I dashed foward and attempted to Bite it's tail. It stopped aburptly, and I dug my paws into the ground to keep from slamming into the Pokemon as it turned around and slammed it's tail into my face. I Howled at the pain. The Charmander turned around to run again, but Fur stood in it's way, not a single trace of emotion on her face. She threw the Pokeball at it's forehead and it connected. The Charamnder was engulfed in red light and was sucked into the Pokeball. It fell to the ground, and shook back and forth before it dinged.

Fur picked the orb up and di a cheesy victory pose.

"I caught a Charmander! And a Squirtle! Even if I caught the Squirtle by accident! Woohooo!" Fur cried, as she started to dance. I sweatdropped, and Rose did the same.

"She's so weird." I muttered. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but that's what you love about her!" Rose exclaimed before joining in with the dancing and victory cries. I heard a buzzing sound.

"Umm...Guys? We have a problem." I said as I turned around to see a swarm of Beedrill and Combee behind us. Fur and Rose turned around to see the swarm, before letting out an ear piercing Screech, and running. I followed, also screaming bloody murder.

_I live! Yay! This chapter was hard to write at first, but it got easier. The hardest part was writing the battle scene from Kaosu's point of view. I had it in Draft's POV already since it was the first chapter in Ember Winds._

_Conquer - Crunch_

_Kajuu - Butler_

_Review or be destroyed! Oh, and go check out my Fiction Press account, Virtual Death._


	8. The Name Game!

_**Disaster**_

_I haven't even started on the next chapter of Ember Winds. I feel so bad. Hell, I haven't even updated in a good while. But I've already started on the third chapter of Mugen no Yangai, but I got stuck. I introduced Darren's game character for plot and then my brain died. Darren is an ass online. Arrogant and egoistic, too. Anyways, I was checking out my stats and I found out I'm on the Favorite Authors list for seven people. I feel loved -big grin- Also, HTT's chapter four has the most ammount of words I've ever written in one sitting. Seriously. I usually write these things in one sitting, only leaving to get soda and food. See how dedidcated I am? I won't leave the chapter until i feel it's finished or my mind just dies. Also, I made Buwaro some fanart on my DeviantArt. wheee...Most of my stories are on Hatius (I'm pretty damn sure i spelled that wrong) because school is killing my brain off already. But, thankfully, chances are nxt summer I'll take PE in the summer so, while my brain is resting, I can update. Oh, yeah, and if you have some free time, check out ShadowLeggy's youtube account if you're a RE fan. He has uber funny videos with Resedent Evil. Oculto, do the disclaimer!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Oculto: Wait.What does not own Pokemon, Resident Evil, DeveantArt, Buwaro, PE, or ShadowLeggy. Wait.What does own Oculto, Darren, Mugen no Yangai, HTT, and seven author favorites.

_Doom dom doom, I'm doome! Take a gun make ma head go boom. Doom doom doomy doom." - Totally random rhyme I came up with when I realized I was going to have an Element quiz and I hadn't studied._

_"Ring around the Rosie, Pocket full of Posies, Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down (dead)" - Did you know that this rhyme was actually talking about the Bubonic Plague? Roses, so the smell of rot would go away, in your pocket, burning the bodies so it wouldn't contaminate the water, and everyone falls down dead. Aye, the things they put into Nursrey Rhymes these days. There's your history lesson for the day XD_

_**Chapter Seven:**_ The Name Game

We just barely managed to get out of that forest, put Rose in the bike's basket, and speed off away from those paraniod Beedrill and Combee. In the corner of my eye, I could see Letum darting across the tree branches that were along the edge of the forest. Eventually, Fur got tired, and we were able to stop for a rest when Fur spotted a sign. Apparently, the next town was only a mile off, and if we hurried, we could get there before lunch. After we took a break for about ten minutes, and then Fur and Rose rode off to the next town while I walked behind the human's bike, seeing as she was going slow enough that I didn't have to run. As we rode, the issue of names for our two new companions arose.

"Hey, Kaosu, whaddya think we should name 'em?" Rose asked from her position in the basket. I raised an eyebrow, questioning why she was asking _me,_ of all people. I thought about names. Overly used ones, not very often used ones, and which ones would be fitting. Drift and Draft sounded pretty good, be I think someone else had those names...Hmmm...Oh yeah! It was that Marshtomp and that pesky Wingull! I felt my eye twitch, but seeing as it was the only good names I could think up, I voiced my choice of names.

"How 'bout Drift and Draft? The Squirtle can be Drift, and the Charmander can be Draft." Rose's face looked thoughtful, before she grinned and nodded.

"Perfect! Those aren't normal names, and they go so well together!" Rose chirped. "How'd you think of 'em?" I sweatdropped, remembering whop exactly gave me the names.

"I don't wan to talk about it." I muttered loud enough for the chicken to hear. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, but muttered a small 'okay', and took a pencil and paper that were in the basket and wrote them down so Fur could see them later. The fact that Rose could write was amazing. I could read, but my paws could never grip the writing utinsil, and writing with my mouth got drool all over. Which was nasty. Eventually, we reached the next city. Viridian. Fur rode up to the PokeCenter, hitched and locked up her bike to an odd metal object, and walked inside after taking Rose out of the basket.

Whoever said that PokeCenters were boring, all white hellholes were wrong. It was a pink hellhole. I hate pink. At least they had partially edible food here. Rose got some odd pellets, which I refused to eat, because, well, they just didn't look safe. I asked rose how she could eat the things, and she said that she had eaten them since she was a kit. That explained some things. Myself, being a Pokemon of the wild, took to fetching some Berries and eating some, while hording some more incase Fur attempted to shove the damn pellets down my throat later on during our journey.

As Fur did some things involving the Squirtle and Charmander, I took the liberty of stepping outside to talk to Letum. I took a while to find the cat-like creature, but I eventually found her, hiding on the roof. Technically, I didn't find her. She just blasted me with some attack she later told me was a 'Gyro Ball' to grab my attention. I took a few minutes to try to decide how I was to get up to the roof, and finally thought of those things that humans called stairs that I saw in the PokeCenter. Into the PokeCenter, up the stairs, up another flight of stairs, fiddle with the door nob to get the door open, and wala! Onto the roof I go! Letum sat on a bench, looking quite pissed.

"Took you long enough." Said as I walked through the door. I shrugged, streched my legs, and yawned before I replied.

"Not my fault Human doors are an ass to open." Letum rolled her eyes.

"That's why you fly, moron." I sweatdropped.

"Uh, Letum, I don't have wings." Now it was Letum's turn to sweatdrop.

"Shuddup." The feline Pokemon said, her skull-like face becoming red. I smirked.

"So, any new requrements, Red Wonder?" I asked, and Letum's face became even redder.

"Shut the hell up! And for the record, no!" Letum screeched. And that's why they say cats and dogs don't get along well. Letum eventually calmed down, and asked a question. "So, Saiko captured a few new Pokemon?" I nodded. "What ones're they?"

"Squirtle and Charmander." I replied aimlessly, not seeing what two new Pokemon could have to do with this.

"Damn. This could be bad." Letum muttered. I raised an eyebrow at the feline, who sighed and started to explain. "Not only does Saiko now have two fire types, one water type, and a dark type, she might get arrogant from all the Pokemon she's recently captured. I mean, she's already captured three Pokemon, and it hasn't even been a day since she started." Letum frowned. I sighed. Looks like I was stuck with a newbie Trainer. not fun. Letum looked at me questioningly. "How were they captured, anyways?" I streched again before answering.

"I was battling the Charmander and had it pinned to a tree, when the Squirtle waltzed by, most likely trying to see what was going on, and Fur...Saiko sent out a ball at the Charmander, which the Charmander hit with it's tail and shot it over to the Squirtle, causing it to be captured." I took a breath before continuing. "Then, the Charmander got up, ran for the Pokeball, snached it up and ran away. I tried to stop it, and it whacked me in the face with it's bloody tail, and turned around to flee, only to find Saiko in the way." Letum sat on her back paws and crossed her front ones over her chest, and I tried not to crack up at the absurd image as she frowned, thinking. I mean, seriously, how often do you see a cat with wings and a skull-face sitting on it's hind legs in a human position? I chuckled a few times, which Letum sent a confused look over my way, and I shook my paws around in the air. Letum gave a questioning look, but kept quite. Eventually, Letum sighed.

"It must of been just pure chance that Saiko was able to obtain a Squirtle and a Charmander in that forest, not to mention an Absol earlier that day." Letum said. She was worried. But why, I did not know. Nor did I care. All I had to do was get this rookie Trainer to Lavender, and I was outta there. But that could take a while, seeing as we had quite a few towns to go through, as well as a few caves. If it was the Sinnoh region, we could be there so much quicker, and only have to go through a few caves like the one near Hearthome.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, yawning. Sheesh, I was yawning alot. My ear twitched as I heard a familair voice, and feet coming up the stairs. "Damn, Letum, go hide. Rose is coming." Letum cocked her head to the side.

"Rose? As in Ring Around the Rose?" Letum asked. I sweatdropped, and shook my head.

"No, as in Saiko's Pokemon. The Torchic." Letum's eyes grew wide, and she jumped into the bushes just as Rose pushed the already ajar door open, and showed her the Absol in fornt of her. Who was me, of course. Rose looked around, before giving me a questioning look.

"Wasn't there someone else here?" Rose asked. I shooked my head a gave a small 'nope', and Rose frowned. "Well," she sighed, " we'd better head down to the lower levels. Saiko's gotten the supplies she needed, and is going to lunch and wants us to wait by a tree near the Gym in this town." I nodded, as a sign I understood, while I quickly ran through my head for info on the Gym in Viridian. I frowned when I realized that all I knew was the leader was very strong, and used ground types. The only Pokemon that would be good here was Squirtle, and maybe myself. As we walked down the stairs, I asked the chicken a question.

"We won't be battling the Gym Leader, will we?" I asked quietly. Rose shook her head.

"Nope. Saiko says that the leader here is really strong, and we'd have to train lots more if we wanted to battle here."

"Ah. Okay." Inwardly, I took a sigh of relief. Ground Pokemon had high defences, good attacks, and were a pain to beat. I hoped that I would be long gone before they battled the Gym here.

_Alright, Drift and Draft come in next chapter. Yay! Oh, and if talk to Buwaro anytime soon, tell 'em I have fanart for him. I have perpously been holding off on reading Tales of Flame because when I realized how close I was to there being no chapters left, I knew I wouldn't be able to read anymore about Flame until Buwaro updated again, and I hate being at the mercy of an author, even if I have kinda made him my rival. That's one of the good things about having lots of chapters. You don't have to worry about running out of chapters with your favorite characters until you reach the very end. Oh, and I might be posting an InuYasha fic later this year, as well as an InuYasha one-shot, and a Why-Itachi-Killed-The-Uchiha-Clan crack drabble. I'm getting lots of ideas lately. Now to go read more Hana Yori Dango fics..._

_Wait.What, Escuro, Oculto_


	9. The Safety Pin!

_**Disaster**_

_Whee! Drift and Draft appear! Teh yays! I'm not all that fond of the spell checker on this site. It's a pain. It keeps saying that all my naes are spelt wrong. Well, I have two words to say to it: Fuck. You. lol, anyways, no one's been reviewing! That makes me sad. i've been watching lots of horror flics, so expect Defensive Killer to be updated. Oh, and I'm sorry if you read Hikari's Team Torchwood. I kinda got a bit stuck. I know what I want to write, but I don't know how exactly to write it. That, and I'm pissed that the Zatch Bell, One Piece, Ben 10, and Hana Yori Dango sections don't have all that many fics. I thought Ben 10 as popular. Apparently, it's not. That's just plain wrong. Stop going to Naruto, InuYasha, and Avatar, and start going to Ben 10! I command thee!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Oculto: Wait.What not own Zatch Bell, One Piece, Hana Yori Dango, Ben 10, InuYasha, Avatar, Naruto, or Pokemon. Wait.What own Oculto, however. Wait.What also want readers' blood and reviews. Neither given, Wait.What harm Kaosu. Review, or Kaosu get it. Oculto suppose to laugh evil now -laughs evilly-

_**Chapter Eight:**_ Safety Pins

For one reason or another, Fur was whining. And her tail wasn't on her bottom, either. She kept whining, something about 'stupid safety pins' and their evils, as well as their habits of breaking. I don't know what the hell a saefty pin was, nor why she was whining about it, but it was starting to annoy me. I tuned her out the second she started to whine, which with-held information that I probably needed to know, in order to realize why Fur was whining. For some reason or another, we had to avoid the Gym and go to the blue roofed PokeMart to go buy some things.

Rose and I waited outside, while Fur went on inside to search for items. Rose seemed quite worried, for one reason or another, and occassionaly gave me an odd glance. Why, I don't really know. Nor did I care. Okay, maybe I did care, but hey, it wasn't my problem. Well, it wasn't until Rose spoke.

"Okay, Kaosu, you may have managed to trick me earlier, but now I want the truth." Rose chirped angrily. I raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I replied, pretty much uninterested. The chicken Pokemon glared at me.

"The roof, smart one! The roof!" The Torchic chirped. I raised another eyebrow.

"Yeah, what about it?" Rose fell backwards, and was not able to get up, so I had to use my scythe horn to roll the chicken Pokemon onto her stomach, so she could use her legs to get up. When Rose was finally up, she glared at me again. I sweatdropped. What had I done? I though back, and found no evidence of saying something that would annoy the chicken.

"Listen, mutt, I know you were talking to someone, so answer up on who it was, or I'll have to severly hurt you!" Rose screeched. I got up and stretched.

"Who knows, little chicken." I said, getting my face into the small chickens face and grinning evilly. "I might have even been talking to my split personality. Now, never call me a mutt again unless you wish to be a dead little Torchic, Rose." The feathers on Rose's face became a lighter color, and I put my head into the air, streched again, and shoved the PokeMart's Pokedoor open, letting myself in so I could find my Trainer. Rose, unfortunetly, followed me into the building. I looked around the store, and found Fur at a counter, talking to some male Human who held a small, blue box in his hands. Fur took the box, and handed the male Human some green paper stuff. I think it was called money or something like that. Fur walked over to us, said something about her safety pin that held her tail onto her pants broke because other Humans kept tugging at it. We walked outside to the tree, and Fur took out a small metal object out of the blue box and stuck it in her mouth as she shut the box. She grabbed her tail and opened the metal thing before putting a sharp end into the top of it, and then attempting to attach it to the back of her pants with no help.

I heard her swear many times out of frustration and pain from pricking herself with the pin, and had to hold in my chuckles. Finally Fur managed to get it into her belt loop and shut the silver object. She swung her tail back and forth a few times, before stretching. She said something about going to lunch somewhere, and then walked away. I really didn't care. I scratched my ear with my hindpaw, before walking over to the base of the tree and curling into a ball at the base. the Fur walked back, apparently having forgotten some things.

"Alright, Drift, Draft, come on out!" Fur threw the two Pokeballs into the air, where they clicked open, realesing a red light that turned into a Pokemon. Fur kneeled down to the two Pokemon. The Squirtle glared at Draft, while Drift glared at Fur. Who apparently was too stupid to notice.

"Hiya, Draft! Name's Saiko. Well, actually, that's just a nickname that my friends gave me, but whatever." Fur pointed at us." The Torchic is named Rose, and the Absol is called Kaosu. The Squirtle is named Drift! And you're Draft! Drift, Draft! Draft, Drift!" Fur laughed, and Drift walked up to Draft and blasted the Charmander with a jet of water. The Charmander swore.

"What was THAT for?" Draft screeched. Drift glared at Draft before walking over to Fur and snatching the Pokeball out of her hand and purposly sending itself into the Pokeball. The Charmander sweatdropped. Sheesh. That Drift was an oddball. Fur frowned, and released Drift again. Drift glared at Fur and went back in. Fur let Drift out. Drift went back in. This went on for a few minutes before Fur sent Drift out and shrunk the ball as soon as the Squirtle was safely out. The Squirtle glared at Fur once more, and she responded by smirking smugly.

"I'm going to lunch now. Don't kill each other." Fur said as she walked away. Drift grinned evilly.

"Oh we will kill each other, all right." It said. I blinked twice before chucking a pebble at the Squirtle's head and telling it to shut the hell up. Then I stretched and took a nap.

_This chapter's pretty short. Y'know, I think around Pewter City I'll have Saiko change Drift's name. It's way too similar to Draft's name. And I don't think I'll be publishing Ember Winds anytime soon. Seeing the whole first arc repeated through a different person's point of view would get annoying. And I know this, because Buwaro and Aries did that. Very annoying. Review or I won't update. That means you._


	10. Tours, Ketchup, and Mustard!

_**Disaster**_

_Wow...It's been ages...I hate holidays, really I do, mainly because I get sent off to my Grandma's house and can't update. -insert stream of swears here- I also hate that we have to then afterwards eat leftovers...Yay...And I see that no one has reviewed! Wait.What majorly pissed! Would it kill you to review at least once? Grr..._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Umm, Wait.What does not own Pokemon. Don't kill me?

_**Chapter Nine:**_ Ketchup and Mustard

I do not know what exactly happened while I was asleep, but I do know that whoever the hell it was that woke me up is going to die a very slow and painful death...The had aparently been fighting after I had gone to sleep, and that was the reason I was slammed into by a turtle shell that was going roughly five or so miles per hour. It was painful. Very painful.

Now, however, I am glaring at the culprits. Drift and Draft. Drift looks very pissed, which I am pretty damn sure that the anger is directed at Draft and not me. Draft, however, makes his annoyance very obvious, seeing as a nice cloud of smoke keeps coming out of his nose and he is glaring bloody murder at Drift. Hmm...Not to self: Ask Saiko to get names changed...This will cause much confusion later...

Then my nose catches a scent. Ketchup, mustard, hamburger, and that weird vegetable that humans put on hamburgers. I believe they call them 'pickles' or some weird crap like that...

I turn to the direction of the smell and barely contain a laugh. I think it came out as an akwkard sneeze...Anyways, the source turned out to be Saiko. Covered in hamburger ingredients. Draft was not containing his laugher very well...Smoke had stopped streaming from his nose, and the lizard was on his back, laughing so hard I almost thought he was going to die laughing. Oh well. At least there'd be one less idiot on the planet. Drift, on the other paw, seems to be very good at containing laughter. If only he could stop the eyebrow from twitching...Rose was speechless. Which was probably a good thing.

Saiko glared at the four of us, even though only one of us was really a problem. I kicked Draft to shut him up. He made a really weird sound. Saiko walked over, muttering something unimportant about the evils of fast food resturants and the evils of something else that i pretty much didn't care about. What I did care about, however, was the fact that she held up three Pokeballs. My eye twitched, and I felt the airy feeling once again as I was sucked into the Pokeball World.

The Pokeball World was the same as usual. Which was good. I think. The two other Pokemon that Saiko 'owned' materialized beside me. Drift muttered something that I couldn't understand before setting off towards the PokeMansion. Draft shrugged and followed the turtle. I decided that it may be best if I got familiar with the PokeMansion myself, so I went after the two.

I really didn't want to run into my room mates, so I just wandered into the lobby. There were as many Pokemon there as last time, but almost none of them were the same ones from before. I looked around once more. This place was huge. I stretched, and proceeded to start to explore. Unfortunately, I missed the hyperactive Umbreon. As a result, I was Tackled to the floor. Pain...

I opened an eye, and the cheery Dark type Pokemon grinned at me before he was pulled off by other Pokemon. The Pokemon who had taken Chase off of me were different in types. There was a Murkrow, a Glaceon, and a Prinplup.

"Sorry about that, mate! Chase here is a hyper little Kit!" The Glaceon apologiezed with an Australian accent. How the hell did that happen...? I rolled my shoulder blades after I got up.

"No worries. I should've been paying more attention. Must be getting a bit out of practice..." I replied, giving a toothy grin.

"Aye, well, little Chase here usually doesn't ambush strangers." The Murkrow chirped. I chuckled.

"Well, I'm not exactly a stranger. We met earlier today. I'm kinda his room mate." I explained. The Prinplup gave me a pitying look. I blinked. "What?" I asked, looking around. The Glaceon sighed.

"Did you meet Ariel?" The ice type asked. I nodded. The Glaceon blinked. "Oh. Nevermind then. I'm Darren, by the way. My mum named me that. Trainer never gave me a name." I nodded, understanding.

"Name's Kaosu. Already met Chase, as I said." The Murkrow saluted me. I stared at her weirdly.

"The name's Cheese, captain!" She cawed happily. I blinked. What kind of crap name is that?

"My Trainer never gave me a name, but I'm called Piko." The Prinplup introduced, extending a flipper...thing...I blinked.

"I'm a quadroped." I explained when Piko looked at me funny. Piko looked down at me feet, then made an O shape with his mouth before taking his flipper thing back. I stretched again."Well, I guess I'm going to go explore until Saiko needs me. I'm off, Pokes." I started to walk off, when Darren froze me in my tracks. Literally.

"No way! We'll give you the tour!" Darren exclaimed happily. Every nodded.

"Yeah, it's the least we could do since, well, k'now..." Piko made a guesture towards Chase, who was happily oblvious. There was something wrong with that Kit...Then I realized something. The four were starting to walk away. Darren was pointing things out.

"Oi, wait!" I called back. The four tour guides turned around, blinked, and then remembered that I was still stuck to the floor. Darren ran over and sucked the cold out of the ice, causing it to turn to water. Then Darren jerked me over to the others, and we continued the exploration of the building. This was going to be a long trip...

_Woo! Chapter over! Now go get me pizza, god damn it!_


End file.
